cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Veteran Reward Powers
I have Prestige Power Rush from preordering City of Heroes. I know you can slot the preorder power, but can someone confirm that you can slot the veteran reward as well? - Snorii 07:18, 2 April 2007 (PDT) :Aye, you can slot all of the prestige sprint powers: Slide, Surge, Quick, Rush, and Dash. It would make sense to allow slotting, as these powers could take the place of Sprint, which can be slotted. --Konoko 09:27, 2 April 2007 (PDT) :Was it really Rush? I'm sure the original one prestige power looked like Quick does. Corebreach 10:21, 2 April 2007 (PDT) ::Aye, I preordered from Gamestop. EBGames offered Quick, GameStop offered Rush, Best Buy offered Dash, and everyone else offered Surge for pre-ordering CoH. For pics, check here. - Snorii 11:10, 2 April 2007 (PDT) :::So was Quick the beta-tester perk then? I started playing just a couple months after launch. It's the only one I recall seeing. Corebreach 11:39, 2 April 2007 (PDT) ::::The only part of beta I was part of was the month before launch since I pre-ordered. I don't know of any other kind of beta tester perk, but I had rush because of where I pre-ordered. - Snorii 12:27, 2 April 2007 (PDT) pitchers I wonder if I'll remember to take screenshots of these powers later...--Konoko 09:40, 2 April 2007 (PDT) Can we get different shots of the Mek and Rikti pets that are not nighttime-blue? They are rather obscured by the night color overlay. Martavius 00:06, 6 May 2007 (EDT) Assemble the team Gonna try to get this together -- if you've got the info, put it up Pets (Combat & Non) Added a better image of the demon pet. will try to do the others later. Here is the original link to the original images http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Demon_Pet.jpg http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Clockwork_pet.jpg http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Mekman_Pet.jpg http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Redcap_pet.jpg http://cityofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Rikti_Pet.jpg Imaginos 23:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Updated all the petsImaginos 00:18, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you whoever added that future content mark to the 48 month vet rewards that I added. Didn't know such a thing existed :) I did confirm every one of these pets on live currently even though the rewards have not been received by the general public. There is a bug where some people get their rewards early and these are currently functioning on live, that doesn't mean the Developers may change something with them though Imaginos 23:21, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :o,o I'm not sure I'd call it a bug.. ^^ anyway, your welcome, we keep those tags around for information dealing with new issues usually. I went ahead and added the pics you uploaded into the proper category as well. : :(I speak of the future as the past tense here >.> as I'm actually about to do it.. if you ever want to link to a pic or category without adding it to the page, you don't have to paste in the whole weblink like about, just add a : after the first brackets, so o.o or rather it would look like [[:Image:Rikti_Pet.jpg, cept clickable since this is an example ^^ ) --Sleepy Kitty 12:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I put the links there to preserve them as they are the original images someone uploaded and I've replaced them with much clearer, larger images of all the non combat pets :) but yeah I probably should have just done them the way you listed, less work then a full link :) :: ::Thanks for adding the category to the vet pets, totally forgot about doing that :/ I'll have to add them tot he new images I uploaded for the older pets. :) :: ::And LO I see you already added them to the other pets too! Thank you /bow Imaginos 01:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::^^ us cats get ourselves into all sorts of odd spots and muck about. Ask the other 4 on the wiki and I'm sure they'll agree. --Sleepy Kitty 09:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC)